Twice Upon a Time: Ingrid and Alexandra's Story
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: This is part 3 of Twice Upon a Time. This is the love story of Ingrid Winter and Alexandra Herman. You need to read my first two stories, Twice Upon a Time and Twice Upon a Time: The Next Chapter, to understand what's going on in this story


**AN: Welcome to the latest entry in the** _ **Twice Upon a Time**_ **universe. You need to read my first two stories.** _ **Twice Upon a Time**_ **and** _ **Twice Upon a Time: The Next Chapter**_ **to understand what's going on in this story. Some chapters might be longer than others. I have a few ideas but if you guys want to send me suggestions then please feel free. Alexandra will be played by Olivia Holt.**

 _ **Once Upon a Time**_ **and all related characters are the property of ABC Studios & The Walt Disney Company. No clam to ownership intended.**

Twice Upon a Time: Ingrid and Alexandra's Story  
by Ryan T. Morris

Chapter 1

Today was a big day for the Winter family. Ingrid and Annabelle were starting school. Annabelle was very excited. Ingrid not so much. That was because, Ingrid was kind of a shy and timid girl. She was a little like her mother, Elsa. She had these wonderful powers that she mostly had control over. But, they scared her, she knew how dangerous they could be if she didn't keep in control.

Annabelle was holding onto her father's hand and Ingrid was holding her mother's, as Travis and Elsa walked their girls into the kindergarten room for the first time. The teacher showed the girls where they could hang their jackets. Then, Annabelle saw her friends from daycare, she gave her parents a quick hug and said, "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Then she was gone.

Travis and Elsa laughed a little, Elsa wiped a tear from her eye. Then she looked down and saw Ingrid was still with them, "Ingrid," said Elsa, "Go join your classmates."

"I… I don't want to… I want to stay with you and Daddy."

Elsa knelt down, "Sweetie, don't worry… Everything will be fine… This is just like daycare… Just remember how much your Daddy and I and Annabelle love you and your powers will remain in control."

Ingrid nodded. She gave her mom a hug and then she gave her Dad a hug. Then she walked over to find her seat. Elsa stood up and then she and Travis walked out of the room. "You sure she's going to be okay?" asked Elsa, once they were out of the room and walking down the hall.

"She's going to be fine," said Travis, "She's strong, just like you." He wrapped his arm around Elsa and they walked down the hall.

* * *

Soon it was time for recess, Annabelle went to play with her friends while Ingrid sat on a small bench and looked over the schoolyard. There were so many kids! She had never been around so many before and frankly it scared her. Her classmates and teacher were very nice, but she didn't know about any of these other kids. She took out her smaller copy of The Storybook and started to read.

As she sat there a girl with blond hair walked up, "Hi, Ingrid."

Ingrid looked and saw Alexandra Herman. Alexandra was a year older than Ingrid and in 1st grade. She recognized her from Ashley's daycare. "Hi," said Ingrid.

"You want to come play with me and my friends?"

Ingrid was surprised, "Me?"

Alexandra laughed a little, "Yeah you."

"Sure!" said Ingrid with a smile. Alexandra took Ingrid's hand and they went over and joined Alexandra's friends on the playground equipment. Not only did Ingrid play with Alexandra and her friends at recess but she ate lunch with them too. Ingrid had a great time. _"Maybe school won't be so bad…"_ she thought.

* * *

Elsa and Travis weren't sure what to expect when they went to pick up the girls from school that afternoon. They were glad that they didn't get a call saying they had to pick up Ingrid. When they got to the room, Ingrid rushed up to them smiling and hugged them. "Hi, Peanut," said Travis, "Have a good day?"

"The best!" said Ingrid, "I made some new friends and we played at recess and had lunch, and, I have a best friend now, too!"

Elsa smiled, "That's wonderful dear. Who is your best friend?"

"Alexandra, she's Miss Ashley's daughter. We were hoping maybe we could have a sleepover this weekend at her house…"

Elsa and Travis were surprised. Ingrid hated being away from them for too long. They looked at each other and then Travis said, "Well, if it's okay with Miss Ashley. I don't see why not."

"Yes!" said Ingrid, with a fist pump. Then she went to go get her things.

Elsa and Travis laughed.

* * *

Soon Friday came around and it was time for Ingrid and Alexandra's sleepover. The two girls played together after school and had pizza for dinner. Then, that night they were in Alexandra's bed. Alexandra looked over at Ingrid and said, "Ingrid?"

"Yeah, Alex?" asked Ingrid.

"I have something to tell you… The reason I cam over to talk to you on Monday was… I like you."

Ingrid smiled, "I like you to, Alex."

"No," said Alexandra, "I mean I like you like you… You know how your mommy and daddy like each other…"

"Yeah," said Ingrid.

"I like you like that."

"Oh," said Ingrid. She had to think for a moment.

Did she like Alexandra like that too?

She thought about how her mommy and daddy were together. They liked working together at the ice cream shop and making dinner together. Daddy would sometimes sneak kisses on Mommy's cheek and rub her bottom. She would blush turn and kiss him. At night, he would undo Mommy's braid and brush her hair. She thought about her and Alexandra doing all that. And she liked the idea of it and smiled. "That's good. Because I like you like that too."

Alexandra smiled, "Good. Would it be okay if I gave you a kiss?"

"Okay," said Ingrid.

They two girls closed their eyes and kissed. When they did there was a quick burst of True Love magic that didn't go any further that the walls of the bedroom. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

 **AN: Follow, Favorite and Review if you want this story to continue. Also, give me some suggestions for story idea and things you would like to see happen.**


End file.
